Sensations
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Myka doesn't bring the topic of sex up to Helena - she can still barely cuddle, sex would obviously be too much for her - but Helena takes matters into her own hands when she catches Myka pleasuring herself. Part of the Touch and Sight universe... the smutty part.


**Warehouse 13  
Bering and Wells  
Rated M**

**Set in the universe of Touch and Sight.**

**Myka doesn't bring the topic of sex up to Helena - she can still barely cuddle, sex would ****_obviously_**** be too much for her - but Helena takes matters into her own hands when she catches Myka pleasuring herself.**

Helena paused when the sounds from within the room reached her ears. The low moans and heavy breathing settled low in her stomach.

She started to leave – it was obvious what Myka was doing and she didn't want to intrude – but stopped as a moaned word floated through the door.

"_Helena."_

Her knees went weak and her chest constricted. Myka was thinking about _her _while…

She slowly opened the door and slid inside.

Myka gave a startled yelp.

"Helena," the word was more urgent this time, although just as much arousal came through. "I was… I just…"

"Just had to ask, darling. I would have gladly offered my assistance."

"I thought it would be too much for you," Myka admitted.

Helena smiled at her. "Being the one to receive the pleasure most likely would be, yes. To pleasure you, however, is something I believe I can handle."

Myka moaned, and Helena started to take slow steps towards the bed.

"My mere presence in the room as affected it, hasn't it? The sound of my voice; the words I am using; the fact that I _know _what you were doing; it is all driving your pleasure up, isn't it?"

Her thighs hit the bed as the last word passed her lips.

"God, Helena," Myka whispered.

Helena ran her hand across the bed, feeling the contours to figure out how Myka was laying, the climbed onto it. She settled, with her legs folded under her, next to Myka.

She moved her hand along the blanket until her fingertips met bare skins. Her breath hitched at the feeling, and she lightly dragged her hand up along the skin, until she reached Myka's hip. She ran her fingers back down, just letting the feeling of Myka's skin imbed itself in her memory.

"Helena," Myka breathed. "Please."

Helena smiled up at her. "Patience, darling, it has been quite some time since I have pleasured anyone. I was to enjoy every part of this experience."

Myka groaned. Helena chuckled, then rested her other hand on Myka's stomach. She felt the fluttering of the muscles beneath her hand as it trailed up Myka's torso. She paused slightly when her fingertips brushed the bottom of Myka's breast, but she didn't linger and soon slid her hand over the breast.

Helena paused at the sensations that moved through her hand and up her arm. Every small movement Myka made cause her skin to quiver. Every breath Myka took pushed her further into Helena's hand. Every beat of her heart vibrated against Helena's fingertips.

It was the heart beat that caused the heaviness of what she was doing to suddenly hit Helena.

She lifted her hand off of Myka's thigh, and moved it up to her face. She ran her thumb over Myka's lip.

"Helena?" Myka questioned. The word brushed against Helena's skin and sent tingles through her nerves.

"I love you," Helena whispered.

She felt Myka smile beneath her thumb.

"I love you too."

More tingles coursed through her body, filling her heart with joy.

They stayed like that for a few moments, then Myka's tongue flitted out against Helena's thumb. Arousal shot through Helena.

She moved the hand on Myka's cheek down, trailing along her neck, brushing against her uncovered breast. Her fingers spread to cover as much of Myka's stomach as possible. Her head moved as if she was watching her hands descent. Her other hand stayed in place, absorbing Myka's movements beneath it.

Helena raised an eyebrow when she found smooth skin instead of hair at the junction of Myka's legs.

"I'll explain later," Myka said through deep breaths.

"It feels amazing," Helena purred. She brushed her fingers across the skin a few times, savoring the sensation against her own sensitive skin.

She could sense Myka's muscles tensing as the woman tried to keep herself from moving into her hand. She smiled lightly at Myka's restraint, self-imposed to allow Helena to set the pace.

She slid her hand down and cupped Myka. Her smile grew when Myka's restraint failed, and she bucked into Helena's hand.

"I truly have this effect on you?" Helena asked as she slowly dipped a finger into the moisture beneath it.

"Yes," Myka moaned.

Helena chuckled lightly, then pushed her fingers fully against her. They both moaned at the contact.

A painful jolt of pleasure rushed through Helena's body. She froze as it moved through her, then settled between her legs. She felt the moisture seep into her underwear; the wet fabric stuck to her swollen flesh.

She breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself and push past the creeping irritations.

A hand rested lightly on the one she had on Myka's breast.

"You don't have to do this," Myka said.

Helena's heart fluttered at the words, and she forgot her discomfort. The fact that, even in her current state, Myka was able to notice the difference in her, and was willing to stop if she wanted to warmed her heart.

Instead of answering, Helena started to move her fingers.

Every sound Myka made impacted Helena. The sensations, however, walked the thin line between pleasure and pain. Still she ignored her own throbbing center and focused on Myka's.

Finally, Myka spent beneath her.

The spasming muscles beneath her hands and the low moan that escaped Myka pushed Helena over the edge as well.

The pleasure that ripped through Helena's body was more pain than anything else and she lost touch with the world before the waves completely passed over her.

-oOo-

Myka pushed herself up when she regained her senses enough to realize that Helena was draped over her – not moving. A flash of panic ignited her nerves in a different way, then she realized what had happened, and grinned.

She slowly pulled herself out from beneath the dead weight, then moved Helena up the bed, into a more comfortable position.

She sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes. She watched as Helena's breathing steadied and her pulse – visible through the pounding of her jugular beneath her skin – calmed.

Once Helena was more in sleep than orgasm induced unconsciousness, Myka bent close, brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, and pressed their lips together.

"I love you, so much," she whispered.

She stood up, and slowly made her way to her bathroom. She left the door open as she turned the shower on – Helena in full view – then stepped under the water.

She kept an eye on Helena as she quickly washed herself. The unconscious woman didn't stir, however, until Myka had finished, dried off, and was pulling on a pair of underwear.

"Myka?" Helena groaned.

"I'm right here," she replied as she moved to the bed and, once again, sat on the edge.

Helena's hand moved towards her. Myka set her own hand down next to it, and brushed her pinkie against it. She smiled as Helena laced their fingers together, then swallowed thickly when she realized that _she _was all over the fingers.

"How do you feel?" Myka asked as she used her other hand to lightly play with Helena's hair.

"I'm not entirely sure," Helena admitted. "It is as if the pleasure was too much to be truly pleasurable."

"You should have stopped as soon as you knew it was too much."

Helena smiled. She lifted her free hand, tangled it in the hair at the back of Myka's head, and pressed lightly. Myka followed the pressure, and leant down to kiss Helena.

"I didn't want to stop," Helena murmured against Myka's lips. "You're worth it."

Myka grinned and gently squeezed her hand as she kissed her again.


End file.
